Secret Errands
Scarlett needs to do a favor for Largo, the administrator of the Arsenal District, In order to get the key to the Old Chimney, which was once Sophistos's laboratory. Getting the Quest Scarlett should visit Largo in his office at the Administration Center (1) (Scarlett will need a letter of recommendation to get past the Guardsmen at the administration center door; she can get this from Liora as part of the Voice of the Dead quest. If Scarlett asks Largo about Sophistos, he will tell her his body was dumped in the Old Chimney, which used to be the old necromancer's laboratory. Largo will ask Scarlett to get rid of a "troublemaker", Mercutio, for him in exchange for the key to the Old Chimney. Prerequisites * The Voice of the Dead - Scarlett should speak with the ghost of Liora's husband, Fargo, to earn Liora's trust and a letter of recommendation to see Largo. The Quest Largo is a very important man. He knows where the bodies are buried (literally.) And he holds the key (also literally) to Scarlett's quest. Largo tells Scarlett that Sophistos's body was placed in the Old Chimney, which used to be the old Necromancer's laboratory. Largo asks Scarlett to get rid of Mercutio, who is a troublemaker in the Arsenal District, disrupting the production of ships for the Doge. in exchange, Largo promises to give Scarlett the key to the Old Chimney. Fulfilling the Quest Scarlett should go to the Ambrosial Lotus (2), a brothel down at the main level of the Arsenal District. The house of ill repute can be found right by the base of the great stairway by going through an arch under those stairs. Mercutio is inside, upon the balcony overlooking the common room. (Click on the map to enlarge it.) Scarlett can speak with Mercutio, and she has a choice of how she fulfills this quest and obtains the key to the Old Chimney. Mercutio will suggest that they make a deal. If Scarlett at least agrees to listen to his proposal, Kitten, his associate and leader of the Rogues in the Arsenal District, will suddenly appear and propose that Scarlett simply steal the key to the Old Chimney from Largo's home, instead, using a key to Largo's chest that Kitten just happens to have, courtesy of one of "her girls". This means Scarlett has a choice how to get the keys she needs: # Scarlett can just kill Mercutio. (If she allowed Mercutio to propose a deal first, Scarlett will have to fight and kill Kitten, too.) Scarlett should search Mercutio's body to pick up the sextants not apparently he stole from the shipyards to annoy Largo. She can then return to Largo in the Administration Center (1) and collect the key she needs as a reward. # Scarlett can agree to Kitten's proposal, take the key and go to Largo's home ((3) next door to the Administration Center), pick the front door lock, and find the key to the Old Chimney in a locked chest downstairs inside. Reward The key to the Old Chimney. Add 400 points to Scarlett's Experience (plus 60 points each for Mercutio and Kitten, if Scarlett kills them both, or 100 points for killing only Mercutio). (No change to her Reputation.) Related Quests * The Voice of the Dead - (prerequisite) As a reward, Liora will give Scarlett a letter of recommendation to see Largo. * The Dark Tower - (successor) Scarlett must reach the Old Chimney and speak with Sophistos's ghost there. * Chasing the Black Grimoire - Getting into the Chimney is the way to get this quest. * The Lesser Evil - Kitten will only give Scarlett this quest if Scarlett spares Mercutio's life. Category:Quest